1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet-recording medium, i.e., a recording medium favorably used in inkjet-recording method, and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent rapid progress of the communication industry, various information-processing systems have been developed, and various recording methods and devices suitable for use in these information-processing systems have also been developed and already in use. Among the recording methods above, for example, the inkjet-recording process has been widely used not only in office use but also in so-called home use, because the inkjet process allows printing on various recording materials and the hardware (devices) thereof is relatively cheaper, more compact, and more silent.
In addition, in the recent trend of inkjet printers toward higher-resolution and in the progress of the hardware (devices), a variety of media for inkjet recording has been developed, and more recently, there are some inkjet printers available that allow printing of so-called photographic-like high-quality images.
General requirements in properties for such an inkjet-recording medium include (1) high drying speed (high ink-absorbing speed), (2) favorable and uniform ink dot diameter (without ink bleeding), (3) favorable graininess, (4) high dot circularity, (5) high color density, (6) high color saturation (absence of dullness), (7) excellent light fastness, gas resistance and water resistance of printed image portions, (8) higher whiteness of recording surface, (9) favorable storage stability of recording medium (absence of yellowing and image bleeding during long term storage), (10) deformation resistance and favorable dimensional stability (suppressed curling), (11) favorable traveling characteristics through a machine, and the like. In addition, for application as photographic glazed papers, which are used for printing so-called photographic-like high-quality images, glossiness, surface smoothness, the texture similar to silver halide photographic papers, and the like are also demanded in addition to the properties above.
Known as the inkjet-recording media satisfying the requirements above are, for example, a medium in which an ink-receiving layer is formed on a support by coating a solution containing inorganic fine particles such as vapor-phase-process silica, a mordant such as cationic polymer, a water-soluble resin such as polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), and a hardener for the water-soluble resin (e.g., boric acid) (JP-A No. 2000-211235) and a medium carrying an ink-receiving layer prepared by applying a solution containing a hardener for the water-soluble resin (boric acid, etc.) and thus hardening a coated layer formed on a support by coating a solution containing inorganic fine particles such as vapor-phase-process silica, a metal compound such as a water-soluble metal salt, and a water-soluble resin such as PVA before the coated layer is completely dried (JP-A No. 2001-334742).
Also known is a method of producing an inkjet-recording medium in which an ink-receiving layer of crosslinked and hardened coated layer is formed on a support, comprising forming a coated layer on the support by coating a first liquid containing inorganic fine particles, a water-soluble resin, and a crosslinking agent, and crosslinking and hardening the coated layer by applying a second liquid containing a zirconium compound and an ammonium salt of weak acid on the coated layer, (1) simultaneously with coating of the first liquid or (2) before the coated layer formed by coating the first liquid shows a falling drying rate during drying the coated layer (JP-A No. 2005-14593). It is possible to form an ink-receiving layer tough enough to prohibit problems such as of cracking, superior in ink-absorbing capacity and water resistance, and resistant to yellowing, bronzing and beading, by the production method.